Glee: Foreign Exchange (Novel)
Glee: Foreign Exchange 'is the second original ''Glee ''novel written by Sophia Lowell. Before this one, the debut novel ''Glee: The Beginning ''was released, and following ''Glee: Summer Break. ''The events of this novel took place between Hell-O and The Power of Madonna. Plot McKinley High goes international and invites a French glee club to town. Finn falls for a new girl, Kurt gets an entourage and Puck realises that some suave moves are lost in translation in the second glee original novel - Foreign Exchange!, This novel takes place in between "Hell-O" and "The Power of Madonna" as it mentions Rachel being with Jesse, the Finchel breakup, and Quinn still being pregnant. Songs Featured *''Lady Marmalade (Sung by New Directions) *''Ce Jeu'' (Sung by Lycee de Lyon Chorale) *''California Girls'' of Beach Boys Song (Sung by Mercedes and Marc) *''Love Train/L'Hymne A L'amour (Sung New Directions and Lycee de Lyon Chorale) Release Glee: Foreign Exchange was released on the 14th of February, 2011. In the US version of the book, 'Glee Tattoos' were included. Errors *It says once that Rachel broke up with Finn the first time they dated, when really Finn broke up with Rachel. *Brittany has mentioned twice in the show that the school janitor is named Mr. Kinney, but in this book his name is Janitor Bob. It's possible, however, that his name is Bob Kinney or that there are two janitors. *Rachel once mentioned her ringtone was "Defying Gravity" but in the book it is "I Feel Pretty." However, this could've changed. Characters Featured New Directions Members *Rachel Berry *Finn Hudson *Quinn Fabray *Noah Puckerman *Santana Lopez *Brittany Pierce *Mercedes Jones *Kurt Hummel *Tina Cohen-Chang *Artie Abrams *Mike Chang *Matt Rutherford Faculty Members *Sue Sylvester *Principal Figgins *Will Schuester French Exchange Students *'Jean-Paul '– Moody, quiet boy. Doesn't appear to like America or the people there. Dates Quinn for a little bit, although it is clear that Quinn is using him to get back at Puck for rejecting her, and that Jean-Paul does not like Quinn at all. Once dated Celeste, but cheated on her and are now broke up. He is tall, pale, has a large nose and shaggy black/grey hair. *'Celeste – Lead singer in their home glee club. Described to be a very good singer. Is heartbroken about her relationship with Jean-Paul (see above), although this isn't revealed until the end of the book. Likes Rachel a lot, but Rachel appears to despise her. Makes out with Finn, who has a crush on her, and lots of boys crush on her in the book. She appears to kind-hearted, but just a little too forward, flirty and easy to envy. She makes out with Finn at one point, but it turns out she was just "trying him on." She is blonde, with long wavy hair, brown eyes, thin, tall and has a big smile. described to look like "Taylor Swift." *'Rielle ' – A music loving, quirky, punk-rock like girl. Loves old music, and playing the guitar. She is quirky, polite and also very much a more confident, bolder, smug Tina. She dressed in an intriguing "punk" way and has a crush on Artie, with whom she has a brief few scenes. She also only sings back up, just some similarities to Tina. Puck had a crush on her, but Rielle found Puck "immature." She has short red hair. *'Gerard' *'Angelique' *'Marc ' – Boy who is described to be "badly dressed," but handsome. Is friends with Mercedes and can beat-box well. Gets upset when Santana and Brittany bully him for his choice of clothes, but gets his revenge when he turns up to the party at the end of the book looking ravishing, leaving the Cheerios' mouths wide open. He is last seen in the book grinning at the Cheerios' faces. *'Claire' *'Nicholas' – Chubby, freckled boy with glasses. Not liked very much, quite awkward and doesn't enjoy being in the American glee club. Thinks Quinn is "insanely pretty." *'Aimee' *'Sophie' *'Monsieur Philippe Renaud' – Once visited McKinley with his school glee club when he was a boy. He and Will are great friends. He is the French glee club's coach, and isn't featured heavily in this book. Trivia *Tattoos are included inside of the book. Category:Merchandise Category:Original Novels Category:Books